vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon
For detailed information about this series, visit Bulbapedia or the Pokémon Wiki. Summary Pokémon is a video game franchise owned by Nintendo and developed by Gamefreak that made it's first release on the Game Boy and has turned into one of the most successful video-game media franchises by Nintendo. The series involves creatures of different types and elements fighting each other in a rock-paper-scissors-like fashion with the player trying to catch and train them. It became one of the world's most recognizable fads and it was popular enough to spawn an anime, toys, many movies, and a manga. It's the second best selling video game franchise, only surpassed by Mario Bros, and the highest-grossing media franchise of all time. Power of the Verse This series has cosmic Legendaries such as Arceus who created the Pokémon Multiverse and Giratina who is a Multiversal anti-matter manipulator, along with Dialga and Palkia, who have control over time and space respectively. The series also has the Weather Trio, who are responsible for shaping the main planet setting of the series. It consists of Groudon, who creates continents, Kyogre, who expands the sea, and Rayquaza, who is superior to both and ends the conflict between the two Pokémon. The Legendaries in this verse in general are usually very powerful either in terms of raw power such as Regigigas being able to tow continents or hax such as Xerneas being able to grant and control life and Hoopa's manipulation of hyperspace. Quite a few Legendary Pokémon are planet busters as well. Many Pokémon, both Legendary and non-Legendary, are capable of using hax techniques in forms of moves, usually in form of Ghost and Psychic Types, and abilities such as intensifying gravity (Gravity) and attacking with mirages (Night Shade). Overall, it is a pretty powerful franchise. The series might gain a jump in power with the newest installation to the franchise, "Pokémon Sword and Shield". Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *VioletVoid100 *The real cal howard *AidenBrooks999 *RadicalMrR *Peter "Quicksilver" Maximoff *Elizhaa *Blippeeddeeblah *AsuraDestructor *SwordSlayer99 *PlozAlcachaz *MarvelFanatic119 *ExoSaiyan9000 *Quincy King *Sheoth *PuazLuisZX *RouninOtaku *Dino Ranger Black *SuperKamiNappa *Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer *LordAizenSama *The Everlasting *Non-Bias *SomebodyData *TheMightyRegulator *JiroUchiha9 *Darkanine *Flames of power64 *SaiyanSage *AnimeFanboy2916 *Dragonmasterxyz *ExerciseDancefloors *Kirbyelmejor *Kowt *WeeklyBattles *Saikou The Lewd King *Anime4Life2020 *Kytygys15 *Colonel Krukov *ConsumingFire *DaFritzi *GameHearo266 *Omegagoldfish *QuagsireTheLegend *LlamaGod1411 *Pichu4Smash5! *FDrybob *Serpent of the Internet 97 *Shadowbokunohero *ZacharyGrossman273 *GreyFang82 *Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan *Glitch Trainer MangleMan25 *TheHadouCyberspaceWitch *Assaltwaffle *Kepekley23 *Starter Pack *FrostMouse0 *Kaltias *Dodo *Edwellken *22Easy *Sandman31 *Jawsome274 *TheMasculineMineta *GyroNutz *CalebTB12 *Sans2345 Opponents Neutral *Kavpeny *The Living Tribunal 1 *Valar Melkor 2 *Faisal Shourov *Professor Voodoo *Viturino *ZeedMillenniummon89 *SolidEye234 *Glitch Trainer MangleMan25 *Megamangohan *Theglassman12 Characters Gen I Venusaur-0.jpg|'Venusaur'|link=Venusaur mega charizard y by haychel-d6kzoji.jpg|'Charizard'|link=Charizard Blastoise by tatatorterra-d45sf7n.png|'Blastoise'|link=Blastoise Tumblr nkkw0rVbDm1unlgoso1 500.png|'Butterfree'|link=Butterfree A4886ebbe7c26567ccd8c237df6c2d1284435a9e hq.jpg|'Beedrill'|link=Beedrill Wonderful-Pidgeot-Wallpaper.jpg|'Pidgeot'|link=Pidgeot Raitcate attack.png|'Raticate'|link=Raticate Fearow-000.jpg|'Fearow'|link=Fearow Arbokf.jpg|Arbok|link=Arbok Pika pi.jpg|'Pikachu'|link=Pikachu 220px-Ash Pikachu EP001.png|'Pikachu (Anime)'|link=Pikachu (Anime) Sandslashf.jpg|Sandslash|link=Sandslash 1728773-ep597 nidoking de paul.jpg|'Nidoking'|link=Nidoking Nidoqueen-0.jpg|'Nidoqueen'|link=Nidoqueen Clefairy Anime.png|'Clefairy'|link=Clefairy 200px-Red Clefairy wings PMDP.png|'Clefairy (Pocket Monsters)'|link=Clefairy (Pocket Monsters) Ninetales-0.png|'Ninetales'|link=Ninetales Tumblr oahvjkdojq1ra1vfao1 500.jpg|'Jigglypuff'|link=Jigglypuff 250px-Guildmaster Wigglytuff.png|'Wigglytuff (Mystery Dungeon)'|link=Wigglytuff (Mystery Dungeon) 300px-Diglett anime.png|'Diglett'|link=Diglett Pmdbrt-psyduck.jpg|'Psyduck'|link=Psyduck Arcanine-0.png|'Arcanine'|link=Arcanine Poliwrath by all0412-d8dmibi.jpg|'Poliwrath'|link=Poliwrath 5281581-3272118311-alaka.jpg|'Alakazam'|link=Alakazam Machamp-pokken-tournament-59.2.jpg|'Machamp'|link=Machamp Day 337 dokukurage tentacruel by autobottesla-d8p0cto.png|'Tentacruel'|link=Tentacruel Golem pokemon.jpg|'Golem'|link=Golem (Pokémon) Rapidash-0.png|'Rapidash'|link=Rapidash Slow slow slow.gif|'Slowpoke'|link=Slowpoke Tumblr m7dh3iALlo1raxtcho1 1280.jpg|'Magneton'|link=Magnemite Dodrio for jontukka by psidra.jpg|'Dodrio'|link=Dodrio Muk.png|'Muk'|link=Muk Cloyster by ameri linel-d6yd3bh.png|'Cloyster'|link=Cloyster Geng.jpg|'Gengar'|link=Gengar Hypno.jpg|'Hypno'|link=Hypno Kingler crabhammer by ishmam-d5sq6of.png|'Kingler'|link=Kingler Enjoy the alolan way by limb92-dackff7.png.jpg|'Alolan Exeggutor'|link=Alolan Exeggutor Marowak by pablog143-d6wbs2y.jpg|'Marowak'|link=Marowak Hitmonlee.jpg|'Hitmonlee'|link=Hitmonlee Hitmonchan by pokemon master.jpg|'Hitmonchan'|link=Hitmonchan 113chansey2.JPG|'Chansey'|link=Chansey Tumblr myli2baTPK1rc8nruo1 500.png|'Kangaskhan'|link=Kangaskhan Starmie.jpg|'Starmie'|link=Starmie Screen-Shot-2018-11-12-at-9.33.23-PM.png|'Mr. Mime'|link=Mr. Mime Pinsir Anime3.png|'Pinsir'|link=Pinsir Tauros 0.jpg|'Tauros'|link=Tauros Magikarp-3.jpg|'Magikarp'|link=Magikarp Misty Gyarados anime.png|'Gyarados'|link=Gyarados Lapras.full.1417439.jpg|'Lapras'|link=Lapras Pokemon-go-ditto.jpg|'Ditto'|link=Ditto 40eaaf41dee2c19456c11e863b61c581--pokemon-eevee-cute-eevee.jpg|'Eevee'|link=Eevee Vaporeon-art.jpg|'Vaporeon'|link=Vaporeon 250px-Jolteon BW135.png|'Jolteon'|link=Jolteon Flareon by mast88-daro2wk.jpg|'Flareon'|link=Flareon Porygon by nidoking256.jpg|'Porygon'|link=Porygon D58872e49ac6901cbbf0ec1fc5849c9a050c8bca714ced47371cf8e9a5734497 1.jpg|'Omastar'|link=Omastar Kabutops by evilapple513-d6y87ph.jpg|'Kabutops'|link=Kabutops Aerodactyl2.jpg|'Aerodactyl'|link=Aerodactyl Snorlax-pulverise.jpg|'Snorlax'|link=Snorlax Articuno.jpg|'Articuno'|link=Articuno Zapdos.jpg|'Zapdos'|link=Zapdos Moltres-0.jpg|'Moltres'|link=Moltres Thu-fi-zer.jpg|'Thu-Fi-Zer'|link=Thu-Fi-Zer Dragonite by dragonmaster137-d8zistk.png|'Dragonite'|link=Dragonite Mewtwo.jpg.png|'Mewtwo'|link=Mewtwo mew 2.jpg|'Mew'|link=Mew Gen II Meganium HeartGold & SoulSilver.jpg|'Meganium'|link=Meganium Typhlosion-0.jpg|'Typhlosion'|link=Typhlosion Pkmn feraligatr by seiryuuden-d32mucr.png|'Feraligatr'|link=Feraligatr The hoothoot family by zerochan923600-day9yyh.png|'Noctowl'|link=Noctowl Ariados2.jpg|Ariados|link=Ariados Crobat by evilapple.jpg|'Crobat'|link=Crobat Togepi smile.gif|'Togepi'|link=Togepi 19f4ec233e9595b792b58a2ae243814c-d5e37ke.jpg|'Xatu'|link=Natu Mega ampharos by rikuaoshi-d6hcjv1.jpg|'Ampharos'|link=Ampharos Sirazumarill.png|'Azumarill'|link=Azumarill Brock Sudowoodo.png|'Sudowoodo'|link=Sudowoodo Quag.jpg|'Quagsire'|link=Quagsire Espeon by vermeilbird-d9evycc.jpg|'Espeon'|link=Espeon Umbreon 2.jpg|'Umbreon'|link=Umbreon A murkrow.png|'Murkrow'|link=Murkrow Decent into the unown by delano laramie-d3enbyc.png|'Unown'|link=Unown Wobbuffet ex artwork by nintendo jr-d7oa132.png|'Wobbuffet'|link=Wobbuffet dunsparce by corvisnoir-d4z3cs5.png|'Dunsparce'|link=Dunsparce Megasteelixtraileranime.jpg|'Steelix'|link=Steelix Day1 bug scizor by rock bomber-d6w69e9.png|'Scizor'|link=Scyther Shuckle.jpg|'Shuckle'|link=Shuckle Fav fighting type heracross by koidrake-d6x014r.jpg|'Heracross'|link=Heracross Ursaring by all0412-d5f1z9g.jpg|'Ursaring'|link=Ursaring Magcargo-0.jpg|'Magcargo'|link=Magcargo Corsola by ieaka-d4mmgbh.png|'Corsola'|link=Corsola Octillery by sailorclef.png|'Octillery'|link=Octillery Delibird (card).png|'Delibird'|link=Delibird 17 121713 by evilapple513-d6ycaf3.jpg|'Skarmory'|link=Skarmory 034d36123c2f7597903de38abdd4eb50bd7c9e77_hq.jpg|'Houndoom'|link=Houndoom Kingdra.full.1283235.jpg|'Kingdra'|link=Kingdra Smaegle bigger edit 2 by 29steph5-da5t1b5.png|'Smeargle'|link=Smeargle Hitmontop by sailorclef.jpg|'Hitmontop'|link=Hitmontop Raikou.jpg|'Raikou'|link=Raikou Entei-0.jpg|'Entei'|link=Entei Suicune-0.jpg|'Suicune'|link=Suicune Tyranitar.jpg|'Tyranitar'|link=Tyranitar Lugia.jpg|'Lugia'|link=Lugia Ho oh.jpg|'Ho-Oh'|link=Ho-Oh Celebi 0.jpg|'Celebi'|link=Celebi Gen III Pokemon sceptile by mark331-d64bett.jpg|'Sceptile'|link=Sceptile Pokemon mega blaziken by sa dui-d6ki5fo.jpg|'Blaziken'|link=Blaziken Swampert-0.jpg|'Swampert'|link=Swampert taillow by all0412-d6a1m2c.jpg|'Taillow'|link=Taillow Wingull anime.png|'Wingull'|link=Wingull Gardevoir-00.jpg|'Gardevoir'|link=Gardevoir Breloom0.jpg|'Breloom'|link=Breloom https---blogs-images.forbes.com-davidthier-files-2017-12-800px-Sawyer Slaking.png|'Slaking'|link=Slaking 96c43a9b89fff66ddb726cf2dd1ed652.jpg|'Ninjask'|link=Ninjask Rise with me shedinja by endless whispers.png|'Shedinja'|link=Shedinja Mawile.full.1515707.jpg|'Mawile'|link=Mawile Aggron by claymation nightmare-d6oeu12.png|'Aggron'|link=Aggron Manectric.full.1613694.jpg|'Manectric'|link=Manectric Sharpedo.jpg|'Sharpedo'|link=Sharpedo Wailord with magikarp by hatehmeh-d4qx40c.png|'Wailord'|link=Wailord Camerupt by epifex-d8j97y8.png|'Camerupt'|link=Camerupt Pokemon flygon by mark331-d2ycytp.jpg|'Flygon'|link=Trapinch Altaria.jpg|'Altaria'|link=Altaria Solrock by all0412-d5pslou.jpg|'Solrock'|link=Solrock Lunatone by mintyvenus-dadltgv.png|'Lunatone'|link=Lunatone Whiscash-0.jpg|'Whiscash'|link=Whiscash pokemon valentine 2015 by sa dui-d8hunzu.jpg|'Milotic'|link=Milotic Pokemon kecleon by mark331-d2ykd2s.jpg|'Kecleon'|link=Kecleon KecleonBrothers.jpg|'Kecleon (Mystery Dungeon)|link=Kecleon (Mystery Dungeon) Shiny shuppet curse by project cow-d88fzli.jpg|'Shuppet'|link=Shuppet Absol by all0412-d4jlios.jpg|'Absol'|link=Absol Glalie by jacanacow-d82z7qa.png|'Glalie'|link=Glalie Salamence by marticusproductions.jpg|'Salamence'|link=Salamence Metagross speed painting by aetaluta-d6yxlu8.jpg|'Metagross'|link=Metagross 180px-Ginji.png|'Ginji'|link=Ginji (Pokémon) regirock by shawnnl-d7anr72.png|'Regirock'|link=Regirock Type ice regice by yilx-d8gbz0l.jpg|'Regice'|link=Regice Registeel by masae-d4s1g1j.png|'Registeel'|link=Registeel Kyogre-0.png|'Kyogre'|link=Kyogre Groudon-0.png|'Groudon'|link=Groudon Rayquaza-0.jpg|'Rayquaza'|link=Rayquaza Latias.jpg|'Latias'|link=Latias Latios.png|'Latios'|link=Latios jirachi-006.jpg|'Jirachi'|link=Jirachi Deoxys.jpg|'Deoxys'|link=Deoxys Gen IV Torterra.jpg|'Torterra'|link=Torterra Infernape6794570.jpg|'Infernape'|link=Infernape Empoleon.jpg|'Empoleon'|link=Empoleon Staraptor.jpg|'Staraptor'|link=Staraptor Bidoof.jpg|'Bidoof'|link=Bidoof Luxray--thunder-fan-art.jpg|'Luxray'|link=Luxray Rose-0.jpg|'Roserade'|link=Roserade Pokemon rampardos by mark331-d2xrmak.jpg|'Rampardos'|link=Rampardos Bastiodon.jpg|'Bastiodon'|link=Bastiodon Vespiquen.jpg|'Vespiquen'|link=Vespiquen Buizel.full.1485013.jpg|'Buizel'|link=Buizel Mega Lopunny-0.jpg|'Lopunny'|link=Buneary Bronzong using stealth rock by jjao d4a1mmn-fullview.jpg|'Bronzong'|link=Bronzong Spiritomb by sailorclef.jpg|'Spiritomb'|link=Spiritomb Garchomp-0.jpg|'Garchomp'|link=Garchomp Lucario-0.jpg|'Lucario'|link=Lucario Lucario anime.jpg|'Lucario (M08)|link=Lucario (M08) 200px-Hiori Lucario.png|'''Lucario (Pokémon 7)|link=Lucario (Pokemon 7) Toxicroakf.jpg|Toxicroak|link=Toxicroak Abomasnow-0.jpg|'Abomasnow'|link=Abomasnow WeavileIcon.png|'Weavile'|link=Weavile Gliscor.png|'Gliscor'|link=Gliscor Rhyperior by all0412-d5et7hw.jpg|'Rhyperior'|link=Rhydon Electivire by all0412-d4jzg1q.jpg|'Electivire'|link=Electivire Magmortar by dlafl.jpg|'Magmortar'|link=Magmortar Yanmega.jpg|'Yanmega'|link=Yanmega leafeon by genie chan-d5khbve.jpg|'Leafeon'|link=Leafeon Glaceon.full.2125308.jpg|'Glaceon'|link=Glaceon Morana Mamoswine.png|'Mamoswine'|link=Mamoswine Gallade.jpg|'Gallade'|link=Gallade Alan Probopass.png|'Probopass'|link=Probopass Dusknoir.jpg|'Dusknoir'|link=Dusknoir Froslass by thelovewalker1245-d4jxe3k.png|'Froslass'|link=Froslass All Rotoms.jpg|'Rotom'|link=Rotom 7a2caa8cc0db8a7709f97da9ddebbd72f2a13ba7 hq.jpg|'Grovyle (Mystery Dungeon)'|link=Grovyle (PMD Explorers) Dusknoir-pokemon-mystery-dungeon.png|'Dusknoir (Mystery Dungeon)'|link=Dusknoir (PMD Explorers) Uxie2.jpg|'Uxie'|link=Uxie Mesprit2.jpg|'Mesprit'|link=Mesprit Azelf2.jpg|'Azelf'|link=Azelf download (101).jpg|'Dialga'|link=Dialga 0palkia.jpg|'Palkia'|link=Palkia Heatran0.jpg|'Heatran'|link=Heatran Regigigas.jpg|'Regigigas'|link=Regigigas Giratina2.jpg|'Giratina'|link=Giratina Cresselia.full.418442.jpg|'Cresselia'|link=Cresselia Darkrai event Pokemon Platinum.jpg|'Darkrai'|link=Darkrai shaymin sky forme by nintendo jr.png|'Shaymin'|link=Shaymin Manaphy-0.jpg|'Manaphy'|link=Manaphy Arceus.png|'Arceus'|link=Arceus Gen V Agcxlqqajzrh17o0fh3d.jpg|'Victini'|link=Victini 2af357c73012d85f6c8f85987904664517bf977d hq.jpg|'Serperior'|link=Serperior Emboar.full.1321972.jpg|'Emboar'|link=Emboar 5ba4ba828c6a8ff50abc1dccfe24c34e--abandoned-ships-inspiring-art.jpg|'Samurott'|link=Samurott Gigalith-fan.png|'Gigalith'|link=Gigalith 897eac5a2b4c91cd5a73903b5d6cf685.jpg|'Audino'|link=Audino Conkeldurr by sirlus-d4nprqd.jpg|'Conkeldurr'|link=Conkeldurr Krookodile by evilapple513.jpg|'Krookodile'|link=Krookodile ZoroarkIcon.png|'Zoroark'|link=Zoroark Gothitelle palette challenge by rabid fangirl212-d7mvtix.png|'Gothitelle'|link=Gothitelle Reuniclus 2.jpg|'Reuniclus'|link=Reuniclus Beheeyem by hypershadowx1-d3i7dr3.png|'Beheeyem'|link=Beheeyem Chandelure.jpg|'Chandelure'|link=Chandelure 24ebb015574bf947e98e72770327728aabd3538b hq.jpg|'Cryogonal'|link=Cryogonal Bisharp.jpg|'Bisharp'|link=Bisharp Bouffalant0.png|'Bouffalant'|link=Bouffalant Durant.png|'Durant'|link=Durant Haxorus Anime.png|'Haxorus'|link=Haxorus Accelgor Contest.png|'Accelgor'|link=Accelgor 02 120213 by evilapple513-d6wnj8u.jpg|'Hydreigon'|link=Hydreigon Volcarona-0.jpg|'Volcarona'|link=Volcarona Untitled-tornadus.png|'Tornadus'|link=Tornadus Thundurus.full.1524478.jpg|'Thundurus'|link=Thundurus Cobalionlight.jpg|'Cobalion'|link=Cobalion Terrakion used giga impact by salanchu d3k8sqy.png|'Terrakion'|link=Terrakion Anime Virizion.png|'Virizion'|link=Virizion Reshiram-0.png|'Reshiram'|link=Reshiram Zekrom.png|'Zekrom'|link=Zekrom landorus 0.png|'Landorus'|link=Landorus Kyurem.jpg|'Kyurem'|link=Kyurem Keldeo.full.1159841.jpg|'Keldeo'|link=Keldeo Meloetta.png|'Meloetta'|link=Meloetta Genesect.jpg|'Genesect'|link=Genesect Gen VI Chesnaught by cweinman-d88s0o4.png|'Chesnaught'|link=Chesnaught Delphox by haychel-d6pkfru.jpg|'Delphox'|link=Delphox Ash greninja by azurebladexiii-da41l27.png|'Greninja'|link=Greninja Talonflame.full.1547211.jpg|'Talonflame'|link=Talonflame Pokemon meowstic by lifefantasyx-d6ly6iw.png|'Meowstic'|link=Meowstic Pokemon aegislash by jacya-d7svzvb.jpg|'Aegislash'|link=Aegislash Malamar Group.png|'Malamar'|link=Malamar Tyrantrum.full.1597141.jpg|'Tyrantrum'|link=Tyrantrum sylveon by yurikins-d6ykju7.png.jpg|'Sylveon'|link=Sylveon Hawlucha by evilapple513-d6wzxn4.jpg|'Hawlucha'|link=Hawlucha Goodra.full.1611981.jpg|'Goodra'|link=Goodra Xerneas.jpg|'Xerneas'|link=Xerneas Yveltal.jpg|'Yveltal'|link=Yveltal Zygarde.jpg|'Zygarde'|link=Zygarde Diancie by pinkgermy-d7n9nm9.png|'Diancie'|link=Diancie pokemon-hoopa-cover.jpg |'Hoopa'|link=Hoopa Volcanion-0.jpg|'Volcanion'|link=Volcanion Gen VII rowlet s final evolution by jasslyne oh-dalxqz8.jpg|'Decidueye'|link=Decidueye DAOZFaqXYAAIxvU.jpg|'Incineroar'|link=Incineroar Primarina popplio offical final evolution by keinhangia-damh9lm.jpg|'Primarina'|link=Primarina Toucannon SM004.png|'Toucannon'|link=Toucannon Vikavolt 0.jpg|'Vikavolt'|link=Vikavolt Crabrawler pokemon sun pokemon moon by tatanrg-daepoj4.jpg|'Crabrawler'|link=Crabrawler Oricorio by timehwimeh-dacdjif.png|'Oricorio'|link=Oricorio mudsdale pokemon sun pokemon moon alola by tatanrg-daf70k2.jpg|'Mudsdale'|link=Mudsdale Edb3221ed7f0976f70358fd15828794d.jpg|'Lycanroc'|link=Lycanroc Wishiwashi pokemon sun pokemon moon by tatanrg-dadwsv7.jpg|'Wishiwashi'|link=Wishiwashi Toxapex by trainer mana-datgnvz.jpg|'Toxapex'|link=Toxapex Lurantis by goosebumps fan57-daccrfv.png|'Lurantis'|link=Lurantis Salazzle by seon tc-daq3o9o.png|'Salazzle'|link=Salazzle Bewear mimikyu pokemon sun pokemon moon by tatanrg-dab5tj9.jpg|'Bewear'|link=Bewear Lonely mimikyu by fuwakiwi-daaub7y.png|'Mimikyu'|link=Mimikyu Golisopod.full.2158271.jpg|'Golisopod'|link=Golisopod Palossand.jpg|'Palossand'|link=Palossand Pokemon drampa by ink leviathan-da8ghst.png|'Drampa'|link=Drampa 1483909342755.jpg|'Dhelmise'|link=Dhelmise Poipole.full.2182343.jpg|'Poipole'|link=Poipole Kommo-o.jpg|'Kommo-o'|link=Kommo-o Silvally.full.2045416.jpg|'Silvally'|link=Type: Null Tapu.Koko.full.2014285.jpg|'Tapu Koko'|link=Tapu Koko tapulele by quas quas-daohs7n.jpg|'Tapu Lele'|link=Tapu Lele Tapu bulu pokemon sun pokemon moon by tatanrg-danrddo.jpg|'Tapu Bulu'|link=Tapu Bulu Tapu Fini 2.png|'Tapu Fini'|link=Tapu Fini Nihilego02.png|'Nihilego'|link=Nihilego Ub 02 beauty by knight elkwarden-dahrsq4.jpg|'Pheromosa'|link=Pheromosa Tumblr oijkzt2kVj1t0ro4qo1 1280.png|'Buzzwole'|link=Buzzwole Xurkitree.jpg|'Xurkitree'|link=Xurkitree Celesteela by vaporeon249-darr64y.jpg|'Celesteela'|link=Celesteela Ub 04 kartana pokemon sun by pegasuszebra-db5ucwy.jpg|'Kartana'|link=Kartana 15258737 340113809688979 1017889880304254976 n.jpg|'Guzzlord'|link=Guzzlord Solgaleo.jpg|'Solgaleo'|link=Solgaleo Lunala.jpg|'Lunala'|link=Lunala Magearna.jpg|'Magearna'|link=Magearna Ultra necrozma retrospecter.jpg|'Necrozma'|link=Necrozma 000000.jpg|'Marshadow'|link=Marshadow Pokémon-Zeraora.jpg|'Zeraora'|link=Zeraora melmetal-696x358.jpg|'Melmetal'|link=Melmetal Pokemon Trainers Red pokemon adult.jpg|'Red'|link=Red (Pokémon) Ash ketchum0.png|'Ash'|link=Ash Ketchum Red origins shorts.jpg|'Red (Origins)'|link=Red (Pokémon Origins) Best red.jpg|'Red (Adventures)'|link=Red (Pokémon Adventures) Pokémon Yellow.png|'Yellow'|link=Yellow Rival-Green-blue-green-from-pokemon-adventures-32714854-189-320.jpg|'Blue'|link=Blue (Pokémon) Gary oak-0.jpg|'Gary'|link=Gary Oak Brock-01-fanart-brock-pokemon-special-37055902-665-499.jpg|'Brock'|link=Brock (Pokémon) Misty kasumi by mircogravina-da9wi4o.jpg|'Misty'|link=Misty Surge-0.jpg|'Lt. Surge'|link=Lt. Surge Pokémon.full.1965478.jpg|'Erika'|link=Erika Sabrina-0.jpg|'Sabrina'|link=Sabrina Giovanni-the-Team-Rocket-Boss.jpg|'Giovanni'|link=Giovanni Team rocket by fitzoblong-d46eeub.jpg|'Jessie and James'|link=Team Rocket Trio 55bf58b841baa2fe7d1f94a7d619eed8651cf7a8 hq.jpg|'Lorelei'|link=Lorelei Bruno.jpg|'Bruno'|link=Bruno (Pokémon) 8hEFige.jpg|'Agatha'|link=Agatha (Pokémon) Lance2de61e32fdb5f70da72328ef4081d73aed8ad179 hq.jpg|'Lance'|link=Lance (Pokémon) fb0b84143cac5e9d23fe330bcb577d282d46fc37 hq.jpg|'Silver'|link=Silver (Pokémon) Apollo.(Pokémon).full.964874.jpg|'Archer'|link=Archer (Pokémon) Jasmine-0.jpg|'Jasmine'|link=Jasmine Hex maniac vector by therollfan-d8oggsf.png|'Hex Maniac'|link=Hex Maniac Wally and gallade.jpg|'Wally'|link=Wally (Pokémon) Pokemon maxie by eternalegend-da5iwnr.jpg|'Maxie'|link=Maxie (Pokémon) D7ad5675a059d6c6fd8a10431794b4a7.png|'Archie'|link=Archie (Pokémon) Steven-Stone-pokemon-steven-stone-37824252-409-500.jpg|'Steven'|link=Steven Stone tumblr static 9qa39ewr4v8k4w4ks8csoosw4.png|'Zinnia'|link=Zinnia (Pokémon) Anabel.png|'Anabel'|link=Anabel (Pokemon) Miror B. Dance.jpg|'Miror B.'|link=Miror B. s5C1Obk.png|'Ein'|link=Ein Hd Nascour.jpg|'Nascour'|link=Nascour Leader Evice.jpg|'Evice'|link=Evice Vs Ardos.jpg|'Ardos'|link=Ardos Eldes Pokémon.jpg|'Eldes'|link=Eldes Greevil XD.jpg|'Greevil'|link=Greevil Barry x reader peaceful morning by laurasanya-d8v69gb.jpg|'Barry'|link=Barry Candice-o.jpg|'Candice'|link=Candice Tumblr static cynthia2.jpg|'Cynthia'|link=Cynthia (Pokémon) Shinji.(Pokémon).full.1390072.jpg|'Paul'|link=Paul (Pokémon) pokemon cyrus by eternalegend-da7hyjg.jpg|'Cyrus'|link=Cyrus Dahlia-arcade-star.jpg|'Dahlia'|link=Dahlia 5457-1183404110.png|'Palmer'|link=Palmer Cait.jpg|'Caitlin'|link=Caitlin (Pokémon) Bianca-05-fanart-bianca-pokemon-special-37005640-500-667.png|'Bianca'|link=Bianca (Pokémon) Pokémon.full.925820.jpg|'Cheren'|link=Cheren (Pokémon) Nef431f491752042e90f6a26d9c4be0ce.jpg|'N'|link=N (Pokémon) Colress Promo.jpg|'Colress'|link=Colress elesa-glotw-4.png|'Elesa'|link=Elesa Iris-0.jpg|'Iris'|link=Iris tumblr static grin.png|'Grimsley'|link=Grimsley Neo Ghetsis.jpg|'Ghetsis'|link=Ghetsis Alder flat.jpg|'Alder'|link=Alder Valerie-0.jpg|'Valerie'|link=Valerie (Pokémon) Lysandre.jpg|'Lysandre'|link=Lysandre AZ-0.jpg|'AZ'|link=AZ artworks-000104930519-2ffhfi-t500x500.jpg|'Diantha'|link=Diantha Alain by banami luv-d8bagaa.jpg|'Alain'|link=Alain Sun_Pokémon7.jpg|'Sun'|link=Sun (Pokémon Sun and Moon) Pokémon.full.gladion2056007.jpg|'Gladion'|link=Gladion Plumeria.jpg|'Plumeria'|link=Plumeria Guzma the thug by tostantan-dadmkuq.jpg|'Guzma'|link=Guzma Faba dh8qxsfz28g8wocwogksww0cc.png|'Faba'|link=Faba Lusamine colored doodle by pembiklimon-dahuibn.jpg|'Lusamine'|link=Lusamine Vs Ryuki.jpg|'Ryuki'|link=Ryuki Ryouga RB.png|'Ryouga'|link=Ryouga Other VirusGroudon.png|'Corrupted Groudon'|link=Corrupted Groudon Darkmatterpkmn.jpg|'Dark Matter'|link=Dark Matter (Pokemon) DarkRust.jpg|'Dark Rust'|link=Dark Rust MechaMew2 backstage front.png|'MechaMew2'|link=MechaMew2 Mirage Mewtwo.png|'Mirage Mewtwo'|link=Mirage Mewtwo The Ultimate Weapon.png|'The Ultimate Weapon'|link=Ultimate Weapon (Pokemon) Gallery Pokemon Gen 1 to Gen 7.jpg|All Pokemon Generations as of 2016 tumblr o6jv50M8IG1v68t0mo1 500.png PokemonO1.png pmf01-1024x769.jpg pmf04.jpg pmf05.jpg 1507209547320.jpg mrfpvBB.jpg 1507215717809.jpg Category:Pokemon Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Anime Category:Manga